1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a device control system, an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for automatically controlling an illumination lamp to turn ON/OFF the illumination lamp is known in the related art. In such a system, for example, the illumination lamp is automatically turned ON when the presence of a person is detected by a human detecting sensor such as an infrared sensor, and the illumination lamp is automatically turned OFF when the person has left. Comfort may be improved because the illumination lamp is turned ON without requiring a person to operate the illumination lamp, and power consumption may be reduced because the illumination lamp is turned OFF without requiring the person to operate the illumination lamp when the person is absent.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4340925 discloses a technique not only for controlling an illuminating device to turn ON/OFF the illuminating device but also for controlling brightness of the illuminating device at the time of turning ON the illuminating device. Japanese Patent No. 4340925 discloses an illumination system that adjusts light so that an illuminance obtained by an illuminance sensor becomes a targeted illuminance.